1. Field
An aspect of embodiments according to the present invention relates to a protective circuit module, and more particularly, to a protective circuit module for a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery protective circuit module may prevent explosion, overheating, liquid leakage of a battery, or deterioration of charging/discharging characteristics by, for example, blocking an overcharge, overdischarge, overcurrent, short circuit, or reverse voltage of the battery. Hence, the battery protective circuit module may protect a user from dangerous occurrences and may extend the lifetime of the battery. Thus, a battery protective circuit module may improve charging/discharging efficiency of the battery, and may allow the battery to be used in a safe range so that an explosion, liquid leakage, or overheating of the battery does not occur.
A plurality of soldering operations may be performed so as to mount a plurality of components or devices (e.g., a battery pack) in (or on) the battery protective circuit module. Solderability may be deteriorated due to a difference in thermal conductivity between a circuit pattern formed on (or in) a substrate and a through hole of the substrate, through which a connection terminal (or tab) of a battery pack (or a terminal of each of the devices) passes. As a result, solder may flow down between a terminal hole and the connection terminal of the battery pack (or the terminal of each of the devices), and therefore, a product failure may occur.